Jawablah Pertanyaan Berikut Goldies !
by Sirvio The Mualank Inside
Summary: Siron bertanya ke semua goldies gimana jawaban mereka ? simak yuk ?  kalo ada jawaban yang kurang masuk akal saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya !    mohon review-nya !


**Jawablah Pertanyaan berikut Goldies !**

**Warning :geje,abal,typo,aneh,oc**

**SAINT SEIYA DISCLAMER : Masami Kurumada**

**RATE : T SEMI M  
><strong>

Saatnya oc ku beraksi

Ciri-ciri Siron :

-Rambut mirip Aiolia warna biru

-Mata berwarna shappire

-Saint/shinobi

Suatu hari di kuil Aquarius yang tenang, Siron sedang ngobrol dengan Kiki. Kalo mau tahu kenapa Siron suka main ke kuil Aquarius jawabannya ya karna Siron pewaris gold cloth Aquarius selanjutnya. Kalo Hyoga kan udah punya god cloth Cygnus.

Siron : "Kiki sebenarnya enakan di pimpin yang mana si Saori ato Shasa ?"

Kiki : " kenapa gak tanya ke goldies yang lain ?"

Siron : "ide bagus tu kalo gitu panggil mereka ke sini !"

Perintah Siron maka Kiki pun pergi, tapi sebelum pergi Siron menghentikan Kiki

Siron : "eh tunggu dulu lo akan ditemani"

Kiki : "sama siapa ? kamu ?

Siron : bukan tapi, kage bunshin no jutsu"

Muncullah bunshin Siron

Siron : "tolong temani Kiki ya "

Pinta Siron kepada bunshinnya, setelah itu Kiki dan bunshin Siron memanggil para goldies

Setelah menunggu, akhirnya datang para goldies

Milo : "ada apani di suruh ngumpul ?"

Kanon : "ada acara ulang tahun ya ? **pllaaak**(ditabok Saga)

Siron : "nggak ada, cuman mau nanya lebih enak dipimpin si Saori ato Shasa ?"

Dohko : "em kurasa lebih enakan di pimpin Shasa deh !"

Para goldies : "setuju dengan Dohko !"

Siron : "sudah ku duga pasti jawabannya sama semua "

Saga : "jadi apa lagi yang mau di tanyakan ?"

Siron : "dari dulu ampe sekarang masih setia gak dengan Saori ?"

Shura : "SANGAT MALAH !"

Siron : "hah (desah Siron) Milo, Aiolia, Kanon ikat kambing jadi-jadian itu !"

Goldies :…(diam semuanya nggak ada yang berani bicara)

Siron : "ku ulangi sekali lagi apa kalian masih setia dengan Saori ?"

Para goldies celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan, lansung mereka menjawab serentak : "KAMI"

Sekarang udah gak ada berani yang bicara

Siron : "Camus-sensei setia gak dengan si saos tiram ?"

Camus (kaget) : "NGGAK"

Aiolia : "iya...iya kami memang nggak setia sama saos tiram itu ?"

Siron : "kalo gitu buktinya apa ?"

Mu : "di Asgard chapter kita gak ada ikut trus di Posaidon juga hanya para bronze saint aja !"

Kanon : "nah, ada kan buktinya kita gak setia dengan Saori"

Siron : "YA, KECUALI DI HADES CHAPTER, tapi aku bangga dengan sensei Camus dengan senior Saga yang mau bunuh Saori, kok Aiolos malah mau nyelamatin sih"

Aiolos : "sabar…sabar, kalo aku tahu kejadiannya macam gitu ya gak mungkin"

Milo : "kok dari tadi si DM diam-diam aja ? sakit ya?"

Siron : "kalo sakit nanti aku sembuhin dengan ninjutsut medisku"

DM : "BUKAN BAHLUL !"

Aiolia : "trus apa ?"

DM : "lihat ni…. (sambil memperlihatkan foto muka mayat yang dimodifikasi mirip muka Saori)

Para goldies yang lain berbinar-binar matanya melihat foto tersebut

Milo : "SUNGGUH MAH KARYA YANG LEBIH INDAH DARI MONALISA"

Saga :…..(udah gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi dan keterjutan yang luarbiasa)

Shura : "TIIDDAAAKKKK !"

Shaka : (lansung buka mata) TIIDDAAAK !

Siron : "waaw, dan sekarang pertanyaan selanjutnya mana yang lebih cantik Saori ato Shasa mana ? kalo menurut aku Shasa, kalian ?"

Camus : "Shasa"

Milo : "Shasa"

Mu : "Shasa"

Shura : "AATTHHHENNA F-O-R-E-V-E-R (sambil ngeja forever)"

Kanon : "Shasa"

Shaka : "…Athena…"

Aiolia : "MAARRIIN !" (boom, dilempar kertas peledak bentuk shuriken oleh Siron)

Dohko : "Shasa"

Aphrodite : AAKKU (boom, dilempar kertas peledak bentuk shuriken oleh Siron)

Di tempat lain...

Saori : "haaaahachim"

Shun (Hades) : "ngapa lo ?"

Saori : "pasti para saint aku lagi ngomongin aku, liat aja kalo aku balik nanti"

Julian : "udah ayo lanjutin aja main kartu reminya"

Balik lagi ke Sanctuary...

Siron : "antara Saori dengan Shasa seksi mana ?"

Mulai goldies mikir-mikir yang aneh-aneh dan Siron pun mulai bicara lagi

Siron : "kok malah diem semuanya, kalo gitu aku kasi contohnya, s**y no jutsu(dengan suara yang kecil)"

Lansung semua mata tertuju pada Siron dan lansung ada yang mimisan berat gara-gara liat jurus penyamaran Siron menjadi Saori yang lagi t**a***ng dan dilanjutkan dengan Shasa

Para goldies : "HHHAAAAHHH ! (teriak semua goldies dan Shaka lansung buka matanya karna gak perna liat yang begituan)

Semua goldies hampir pingsan...

Aiolia : "Camus, gak nyangka ya murid kamu yang ini bisa buat yang begituan kalo lawan spcekter (A/N : bener gak ya nulisnya ?) pasti lansung pingsan"

Camus : "ya, aku juga nggak yangka muridku yang ini bisa buat yang begituan"

Siron : "udah aku kasi contohnya sekarang kalian pilih yang mana ?"

Para goldies : ... (semuanya diam karna udah pada hampir pingsan)

Ditempat lain…..

Hades : "gak apa-apa, ni dari tadi bersin-bersin terus ?"

Posaidon : "iya dari tadi bersin melulu jangan-jangan kena flu lagi !"

Athena : "gak apa-apa kok pasti saint-ku pasti lagi ngomongin aku melulu, abis aku pulang akan aku hukum mereka !"

Sesampainya di Sanctuary, tangga menuju kuil Aries di pasangin tembok berlapis baja biar Athena gak bisa ngehukum mereka

Saori : "MUUUUU !"

Sapi 1 : "MUUUU !"

Sapi 2 : "MUUU !"

Semua sapi yang ad di Sanctuary saling sahut-sahutan dengan Saori yang di kira udah jadi teman mereka. Yeeesss… sementara Saori lagi sahut-sahutan Siron nonton di kuil Aquarius

Camus : "ada apa tuh ?"

Siron : "wah, sepertinya ada paduan suara sapi tuh…."

Camus : "ya.. udah abis nonton cepat tidur gak baik begadang !"

Siron : "ok, sensei…"

**Author note** : terinspirasi dari fic buatan Scarlet-san dan kalo ada pertanyaan dan jawan yang salah mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya

**THE AND**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
